Forgetting all that is you
by hightoppsmadness
Summary: Snape has survived the final battle, and has found peace- Harry is safe, the world has accepted him, and- he has found love in the most unlikely of places- his bedside. ABANDONED.
1. Unlikely as it seems

**Forgetting all that is you**

A Fanfiction by Hightoppsmadness

He was dead. That was alright. He accepted that. As long as HER son was alright, he would accept that. In the white light he was washed in, he heard HER voice. Not with his ears, but in his mind.

'It is not your time, Severus.' she intoned. 'I thank you, for saving my Harry. But you too, must live. You have much more to do. There is someone waiting for you. Don't keep her waiting.'

And the sound hit him. The noise of panic. He heard yelled orders of nurses and spells. He heard people saving him.

"Give him 60 more milligrams of that anti venom!" he recognized the voice of Madam Pomfrey. "His eyelids are still moving, he's gotten himself a thought! Hurry up with that anti venom!"

"Heartbeat is unsteady, but it's regulating," a man stated.

People actually CARED about him! He smiled in his mind. Then the wave of pain hit him, and his eyes flew open as he arched his back, struggling against the pain.

"We've got him now!" Pomfrey yelled, and he sank back to the bed.

Hours passed, and he noticed people milling about, whispering news.

"One of the Weasley twins is gone. Tonks and Lupin, gone. Even Lavender Brown..." Professor McGonagall wept. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Professor," spaced words were clipped by sobs. "We've got a few issues with staff, as well. Potter told me why we had to save him. He's been helping us all along, playing the bad guy."

"Then we'll keep him as Defense Against the Dark Arts." Minerva responded. "However, the witch that just arrived?"

"She's been a neutral witch for most of the war, but she keeps muggles out of things. I propose she should stay on Muggle Studies, seeing as she had lived among them for so long." Slughorn fidgeted.

"She hasn't heard where Severus is?"

"No. Not yet, at least. Word is spreading fast."

Severus closed his eyes, and fell asleep. It was peaceful, and he found comfort that people cared about his life.

His dreams consisted of his years as a student at Hogwarts. Of course, most of the memories involved Lily, but that was not who he was focused on. The girl next to her almost always. She had hair far more red than Lily's, almost as red as a Weasley child. She had violet eyes, and a gap in her teeth, but it wasn't very big, and every year it was a bit smaller. She would dance in the hallways, twirling about whimsically. He hadn't ever taken the time to tell her how graceful she was. She was always nice to him, but he never noticed, as he was always doting on Lily. She had even taught him to waltz, so he could ask Lily to a dance. Of course, she went with James Potter. Did he go at all? No, he sulked that whole night. What had she done? She had snuck into the

Slytherin boy's dormitories and comforted him. He had seen her only once after graduation...

He was with a few friends. They weren't his friends now, but he liked them well enough then. They claimed that even though muggles were useless in magic, entertainment was their forte. They led him to a Burlesque Club in Germany. Regensburg was the city, and the club was disguised as an old building. They went to the cellar, and they were let in quietly. All around them was frosted glass, and when they turned the corner, there was a stage. On the stage were five beautiful women, barely dressed.

Severus wasn't really interested, but the woman singing was familiar. Her hair was red, almost orange, and her violet eyes flashed. But he only recognized her when she twirled in her corset, and her gap- tooth smile was given, only the gap was almost gone. He was surprised to find her there, among the muggles, as her song ended. They were given a table near the stage, and after a few minutes, she brought them drinks. Whiskey, he recalled, which he had no taste for. Too bitter. He slipped sugar packets into the drink when no one was watching.

"It's been a while, Severus." she cooly leaned forward, her cleavage straining against the confined space of the corset.

"It has," he admitted. "I didn't have the knowledge you were in Regensburg. Or in a place like this..."

"Yes, well, wizarding jobs are hard to come by when you're neutral to the war, and not many places will take people with a degree from Hogwarts." she stood up, and the crinoline that made a bustle fluffed up, showing off its pink hue.

"Sometimes choosing a side is the best course of action." he implied his Dark Mark.

"Choosing to fight a losing battle is never the best course of action. You and your friends should now know that. Especially when it involves killing an innocent child." she countered, taking up her tray.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean protect the Potter boy." she warned him as she left.

Then he awoke slowly, knowing that he had accomplished what was asked of him.


	2. A bright new start

He opened his eyes once, and bright daylight hit them, so he closed them again with a groan.

"Oh! Let me get those!" a voice much softer and kinder than Madam Pomfrey's piped up, then he heard footsteps and the sound of closing curtains. "There. All better!"

Heels clicked on the tile, and his bed dipped slightly under her weight. He opened his eyes, and was glad to be able to see. His dark eyes rested upon the form of a woman. She had red, almost orange hair, smooth pale skin, and a wide, smiling face. Her violet eyes were bright with promise, and the gap in her teeth was gone.

"Hey," she rubbed a thumb over his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"...OBVIOUSLY, I've been better." he was surprised at his hoarse voice. "How... how long have I been...?"

"About a week. All of the students that had been out of place will start school

soon, with parent's consent of course."

"And Potter?" he asked.

Her smile softened to one among friends. "He's fine. Vouched for you, he did. Made sure you were cared for. He's treating you like family. Honestly, you may be the closest thing to family he has now."

She pulled a pocket watch from her bosom, as she was wearing a tight grey dress. A blush crossed Snape's sallow skin. "Ah, he'll be here any moment." she closed the pocket watch, and who should stroll in but Harry Potter, his green eyes shining.

"How is he, Professor Timble?" he asked, and the synapses in Snape's brain started firing.

"Timble... Bethany?" Severus grasped her hand. "Bethany, I'm so sorry I didn't listen all those years ago."

"It's alright, Severus. Just get better, and I'll forgive you of anything." the woman smiled. She kissed his forehead and left, her dress clinging to her curves. Harry and Severus stared after her until she closed the hospital wing doors.

Harry then took to Snape's side in her absense.

"Potter, I'm sorry that I've been so cruel to you. You didn't deserve it." Severus decided that he was going to be a new man. A... well, not COMPLETELY new man, just a bit friendlier.

"It's alright, Professor. You were just trying to protect me without getting too attached. I'm sorry I always suspected you of doing evil anytime something went wrong. And for blaming you for the troll incident in my first year." Harry mumbled the last part, but looked at him with those green eyes, the ones that always made him feel terrible, but this time, they had no effect on Severus. They were just a pair of pretty green eyes, not hypnotic reminders of his worst mistake.

Lily didn't effect him anymore. He was free to feel other emotions besides pain and remorse. He could finally move on.

The weeks marched on, students milling about, helping clean the now destroyed Hogwarts. Severus was visited by several students, mostly Slytherins, with a sprinkling of Gryffindors and Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw. But he was visited most by Bethany, who would fluff his pillows and tell him about the progress on the school. She would help Madam Pomfrey change his bandages, and would tell him about Germany, and muggle friends she had, and an interesting plant she found that Pomfrey wouldn't let her bring in.

Soon, he was healed, and the school year was about to begin. She had been visiting at her usual time, slightly dust covered from cleaning up the school.

"Where have you been today?" Snape pleasantly asked, sitting up in his cot.

"Well, I started in the west wing, and picked up some of the rubble near the girls' second floor bathroom, and ended cleaning your chambers." Bethany crossed her long, still dirty legs. The scuffs on her knees suggested that she had been scrubbing floors.

"What?" he bolted out of the cot, his nightclothes wrinkled from sleeping.

"Well, I had to clean your chambers. Alphabetized your potion ingredients, sanitized your cauldron, beat the rugs outside, caught the iguana lurking under the bed, cleaned the guest room, dusted off the photos, washed your laundry, made your bed, found all the missing throw pillows, and moved my things into the guest room." she listed them off her fingers, and Snape turned to her, disbelief in his eyes. She caught

the look and started explaining herself.

"I- I was asked by McGonagall to take care of you, and since I haven't my own room..."

"When were you planning on telling me this?" his voice was filled with suspicion.

"...When school started." she admitted.

"Well," Severus sighed, then took a cleansing breath. "I guess it would be best. Just in case I need help, or you need someone to show you the castle."

A smile broke across her face, and she hugged him tight. "Don't worry. I'll be a great room mate!" she gushed.

All this cheerfulness was going to kill him, if the students who still hated him didn't get to him first. At least it wasn't that damn snake.


	3. A woman's touch to a room

After proving to Madam Pomfrey that he was fine, and getting some privacy to change into his normal black robes, Severus, with a gleam of anticipation in his eyes, was worried. What if he was hated by the entire school? What if Harry had explained his situation? Would it matter? And what about his room? Did Bethany find any... unsavory things while cleaning?

He ran a quick inventory of his room in his head. The worst thing he had was a photo album Lily had given to him years ago. He sighed in relief. He didn't believe in keeping dirty possessions, especially when one had no lover, or had the possibility of having guests. It always led to problems. He entered the mostly rebuilt hallway, and was met by Bethany, or Professor Timble, as the students called her.

She was dressed in a long emerald velvet dress, with a matching cloak. Her orangish hair was pulled up in a ponytail, with her bangs surrounding her wide face. He didn't mention her heavy eye makeup, which gave a clue to her last occupation. It didn't suit her as well. Her lips were pulled up in a smile, and she hugged him as tight as she could.

"I'm glad you're better. I've got great news!" she hopped up and down like a child. In actuality, she was probably wired on sugar and pumpkin juice.

She took his hand and led him down hallways that were so familiar to him. She dropped it soon enough, though. Severus was surprised to find he was a bit disappointed at this. They walked by students, who all seemed happy at seeing her, but their smiles dimmed at the sight of him.

"They're just a bit nervous. After all, when you play double- agent, someone's bound to get hurt." she didn't look at him when she said it, but he knew it was directed to him all the same.

They made it to his chambers, and he opened the maple double doors to find it wasn't quite as changed as she made it seem. Yes, everything was cleaner, but nothing was drastic. She even added a few things, like pretty curtains, and a chaise lounge against a far wall. His living room was neat and tidy, with a slight feminine touch, and driftwood from the Black Lake burned green in the fireplace. The doors to her room, with a small sign tacked on, were open.

They revealed a small bed with green satin sheets and bed spread. Lace curtains hung from the window, and Bethany pushed him ahead before he could get a good look at the shiny thing in the corner.

The doors to his room were open as well, and light poured in from open

windows. His eyes betrayed surprise. The green silk sheets were wrinkle- free and pulled taut in hospital corners you could bounce a sickle off of. The pillows he used were drowned in the new green silk and black lace throw pillows. The iguana that was found was in his cage, albeit a bit annoyed. His writing desk was organized.

His robes were hung neatly in the wardrobe, and his personal effects were neatly arranged. His photo album of Lily was on his bookshelf, with its own bookends to separate it from the rest of his tomes. A framed picture of his mother and himself as a child was hung on the wall. And, best of all, everything was CLEAN!

"This is so... kind, Bethany. Thank you," he was shocked to say the least.

"Not really. I just couldn't have you come to live in a half- destroyed room." she sat on the couch, and tucked her legs under her, which drew Severus's attention to her long, pale legs.

"H- have you gotten your teaching supplies?" he changed the subject.

"Not yet. I thought we could go together, since school term begins tomorrow. I can't WAIT to start!" her joy was evident as she looked up at him with those glittering violet eyes.

"Very well," he took his traveling cloak off the coat rack next to the door. "I believe a trip to Diagon Alley is in order."

After helping Bethany put on her traveling cloak, Severus led her off Hogwarts grounds.

"You do remember the Leaky Cauldron, correct?" he glanced down at her. She was so SHORT without her heels!

"Of course! I'll meet you there!" she twirled gracefully and disapparated with a pop.

Severus Snape sighed, and stepped into the void of apparition.

It was going to be a long day.

He apparated in a London alleyway with a loud crack, and looked about. It was raining, and he pulled his hood up. Severus saw that Bethany was no where to be found. He jogged his way to the Leaky Cauldron, getting strange looks from the muggles on the sidewalks. Upon entering the pub, he found Bethany, chatting away with the barkeep, Tom.

It was clear that Tom found the redheaded woman to be attractive, as did a few wizards at a table. They nudged each other and gestured at her obscenely behind her back, mostly with what they would do with her.

'Of course they would,' Snape thought bitterly. 'She IS very... appealing.' He disliked their rudeness and their attentions toward her. He decided he would teach a thing or two to them, and he walked up to her.

"We best get going, dear Bethany." Snape murmured in her ear, and a blush crossed her face, hot and pink. The wizards at the table looked at each other, and Severus felt a bit of pride.

Here he was, boldly taking Bethany's hand to go shopping. Almost like a date. An almost date with a beautiful woman. He shook the thought from his mind.

"Right, I'll see you later." she waved goodbye to Tom, and Tom leaned against the counter.


	4. A fun time there had to be a catch

They got to the brick wall, and Severus tapped the appropriate brick with his wand. The wall shifted to become an arch, and Bethany gasped in delight. There, just beyond the arch, was the world she had cut herself off of for over eighteen years. She skipped ahead of Severus, a bright smile on her face.

Severus had to smile at her antics. She was childish with wonder, and she ran about in a traveling cloak and muggle clothes, gazing at all the shops and storefronts she had missed like a first year, until they reached the snowy white building of Gringotts, the wizard's bank.

Instead of going to the withdrawal line, Severus caught sight of her now serious demeanor as she exchanged her muggle money with a rather unpleasant, even by Goblin standards, old teller.

"You expect me to know how much that makes in Galleons?" the teller grumped at her.

"That's your JOB, so yes, I do." her face became a mask of cold anger, and her violet eyes flashed dangerously with annoyance.

The Goblin gulped in slight fear, and began the exchange. Severus had to smile. For such a cheerful woman, she was scarier than a Dementor. He dimly recalled a time when they were students at Hogwarts. Peter Pettigrew had said something rather nasty, and she boxed him in the nose, knocked him down, and continued beating him up. It took Sirius, James, AND Remus to pull her off, huffing in anger as she thrashed about, yelling obscene insults at Peter. Snape smirked at the memory, and Bethany turned to see it. She blushed prettily, and looked down at her shoes while she collected a fair sized bag back that jingled merrily.

The woman made her way back to Snape, who already had withdrawn money, and they re- entered the busy street. They first walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, where Bethany got fitted for black, emerald, and blue robes, as well as a long emerald green dress, which she didn't let Snape see. She paid for her robes, and they directly made their way to the Owelry, where Snape and Bethany had found matching horned owls. They had agreed that screech owls would not be very good mail carriers.

Afterwards, they stopped at the Apothecary, where Severus got a few ingredients he had been lacking. Bethany had decided it would be fun to scare Severus, just a little.

"Hey, Severus..." she held up a large beetle that was the size of a cat. He turned to her and started in fright. She giggled loudly, and Severus blushed in embarrassment. He smirked. Clearly, this was war.

He picked up a small frog and dangled it in front of her. Bethany screamed in fake fright and shielded herself with her hands, and bumped into a nearby table. Crickets rained down from its surface, causing the Apothecary clerk to toss them out.

They looked at each other for a moment, then burst into uproarious laughter. Many people looked at them strangely. There were two Hogwarts professors, getting thrown out of Apothecaries and laughing like a couple of idiots. They stood up, still giggling and brushing themselves off, when a familiar voice pierced the air.

"Professor Snape?"

He whipped around, a smile still clinging to his visage, only to be wiped off at the sight of Hermione Granger, an armful of books in her grasp. Next to her was the Weasley boy, Ron. They were staring at him as if there was a large bug on him.

'There probably is,' he thought to himself, and he cleared his throat. "Yes?"

Hermione blushed furiously, and Ron looked just about as dim as ever. Bethany peeked around Severus' shoulder, and a smile erupted on her face.

"Oh! Hello, Ron! Hello, Hermione! How are you?" she curled an arm around Snape's, the action not unnoticed by the two.

"We're fine, I guess." she seemed a bit embarrassed, as she had never witnessed Professor Snape so... enjoyable, or relaxed, or childish, or... in love.

Finally, Ron spoke up, but his words were not what Severus had expected.

"Aunt Timble? What are YOU doing here?"


	5. A sad time for flowers

Bethany went on with conversation, though a look of panic swept over Severus for a moment. 'Aunt Timble?'

"Oh, I'm going to be a professor at your school tomorrow." Bethany tightened her grip on Snape's arm. "Right, Severus?"

The look of panic transferred to Ron as Snape answered with a nod and a smile. Severus? Since when had Aunt Timble been friends with Professor Snape? When had THEY gotten so... friendly?

"Well, we'll be off then," Bethany started leading Severus across the street. "I've got a wand to find!"

Snape started at this. "What happened to your old one?"

A dark look crossed Bethany's face. "Voldemort snapped it."

They walked into Ollivander's Wand shop, where Mr. Ollivander himself, still a bit frail, greeted them.

"Ah! I remember you, Miss...Mrs...Timble?" he glanced at Snape, and Snape's brow furrowed, then lifted in realization. Oh.

"Yes, it is still Miss Timble," Bethany smiled a bit sadly. "I am in need of a new wand, and I believe that a nice, supple wand would do, but I could be wrong. After all, it IS the wand that chooses the wizard."

Ollivander nodded at this wisdom he had said to her years ago, and started pulling out boxes, seemingly at random.

"Cherrywood and Phoenix feather, ten and one- half inches, rather stiff," he placed it in Bethany's hand, and it caused the nice flowers nearby to burst into flames. "Perhaps not. Alright, how about Oak and Dragon heartstring, eleven inches, supple." Again, it had adverse effect on the flowers. "Wait, wait! I've got it! Dogwood and unicorn hair, eleven and one- half, bendy." This time sparks flew out the tip. Bethany smiled, and she paid for the wand, plus a sickle for those poor crispy flowers.

She and Severus walked arm in arm down the street, and Severus noticed her glance at the pet store, where a kitten was mewling, it's paws pressed against the glass.

'Not now, but soon,' he thought, and they made their way to a hotel, as Bethany wanted to ride the Hogwarts Express at the station. They shared a room, and after feeding their owls and letting them out for the night, they went to sleep in separate beds.

The morning light hit Snape's eyes, and he opened them to find Bethany was not in bed. He sat up, looking around, as if she was just sitting around. After giving up on that, he stood up from the bed, making his way to the small restroom. Just as he arrived

there, Bethany opened the door, only dressed in a towel. Severus noticed this just as she tripped on the rug and fell on him.

"I'm so sorry, Severus!" she helped him up, only to let go of her towel. Awkward silence fell as they took in this information. What seemed like hours later, Bethany looked Severus in the eye.

"Severus?" her blush deepened to a dark pink.

"Yes, Bethany?" he answered in a deep drawl.

"Do you find me... hideous?"

"Of course not!" Severus handed her towel back to her. "I find you to be a fiercely independent, beautiful, cheerful woman with a brilliant mind and sense of humor!" he got quiet for a moment. "I was... afraid these feelings were unrequited."

"No, they never have been." she brushed along his chest with her hand. "I've always had feelings for you."

He chose that moment to kiss her, and fire seemed to burn within their cores. She returned his kiss with an intense passion, and they were locked in each other's embrace. They stayed like that, separating slowly, gasping for air. Bethany rested her head on Snape's shoulder.

"We have to get ready, the train leaves in an hour." she stated simply, and Severus nodded, then kissed the top of her still wet hair.

As they went through a rushed morning routine, and they quickly scrambled to find clothes, Bethany halted Severus when they were out the door.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "You need muggle clothes!"

Severus looked down at himself. Perhaps she was right. He took out his wand and flicked it at himself. His robes became an all black T- shirt with dark washed denim jeans and a black hoodie jacket. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt denim. He smirked at the thought.

Bethany was still in muggle clothing, a pink sweater and faded jeans with ankle boots and a jumper. Her red-orange hair was in a pony tail. She was smiling brightly, which made a warm feeling in Snape's chest erupt. He liked that feeling very much, and decided that he liked her smile. Severus promised himself that he would make her smile at the VERY least five times a day.

"Come. We've a train to catch." they apparated with a faint pop!


	6. Hagrid's judgement

Kings Cross Station was as busy as ever, and Severus was amused at how much time they had to spare. Nearly half and hour to find a good cabin. He carried her bag and his owl, which he named Thanatos, after the Grim Reaper of peaceful deaths in Greek Mythology. Bethany carried her owl, named after Thanatos' brother, Hypnos, God of Sleep, as they had been brother owls.

"I can't wait to see the country side again!" Bethany exclaimed as they reached the barrior of platforms nine and ten.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Severus peered down at the woman next to him. She looked up at him and pecked his cheek with a smiling kiss and skipped through the barrier.

Behind them was the Weasley family and Harry, dumbstruck at what they had just witnessed, as Severus passed through the barrier after her, chuckling like a teenage boy again.

"Was... was that my sister Bethany?" Mrs. Weasley looked to her youngest son, Ron, who was pink in the ears.

"Yeah. Hermione and I ran into them just yesterday. Weirded me out." he answered.

"I thought they were just friends," Harry commented, and all the others looked at him. "Well, over the summer, she's been caring for him all this time. I just figured they were old friends, and left it alone."

"So Aunt Timble's been at Hogwarts?" Ginny arched a brow.

"Yeah, she helped loads while cleaning it up. She's been a Godsend for Filch. Even helped him find Mrs. Norris." Harry shrugged.

"She does love cats, even if they are evil incarnate," Ron muttered, passing through the barrier.

"I'll see you all on the holidays, alright?" Harry followed after Ron. Ginny was through right after him.

"I don't believe she got Snape to wear muggle clothes," Mrs. Weasley mused, then went off to her beloved husband at the Burrow.

Severus and Bethany picked a good sized cabin on the fifth car of the Hogwarts Express. They sat side by side, with Bethany next to the window. After all, if there were any misbehaving students, Severus would have to be the one to punish them. Bethany stuck a finger through the bars of Hypnos' cage, tickling him under his beak, and Hypnos cooed in delight. She giggled at his reaction, which brought a smile to Snape's face. It melted away when he caught sight of Harry, Ron, and Ginny entering the neighboring cabin, with Hermione following after a few moments. He sighed in his mind. It wasn't as if they would have the car to themselves, after all. It stands to reason that Potter and pals would show up in this one. He was determined not to ruin it, though.

The train gave out the all aboard, and Severus observed with Bethany out the window, as parents and younger siblings waved goodbye to their children. He never thought himself able to consider the possibility of one day being one of those parents. Pushing the thought away, Severus turned his vision to Bethany, who was stretching out in her seat. He grimaced when several pops were heard from her joints.

"That is much better," Bethany sighed, and looked to Severus. "So what are you teaching now?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Severus replied. "And you?"

"Muggle Studies on every Tuesday and Wednesday, along with Transfiguration." Bethany answered easily. "McGonagall is taking over as Headmistress, right?"

"Yes, she and I agreed that was best. I hadn't found it as gratifying as teaching." Snape nodded. "You know, I had forgotten that you were related to the Weasleys."

"Ah, yes. It has been a while since I've seen them. Bill and Fluer's wedding was a year ago. My sister Molly keeps saying if I'll see them for Christmas. I suppose I should be there for her sooner, though. Fred and George's birthday will be coming up, and since George is gone, I need to be there to help." she heaved a sigh. "I'll miss him. Even when he was little he could always make me laugh."

Tears starting to well up in her eyes, Bethany gave a small sniffle. Severus wrapped his arms around her.

"Now listen here. I'll not have you crying. Today is a good day, and I'm sure your

nephew would want you to laugh, always. That's what he did while he lived, and that's what he'd want after he has passed." he rocked her gently, and her shoulders stopped shaking.

"Y-you're right. How silly of me. It's not even his birthday yet. A few months to go before I can break down." her sniffles subsided, and Severus kissed the rest away.

Never before had he been so... romantic or passionate, or even caring. But here he was, Severus Snape, kissing away a woman's tears and loving her with all his heart. It just took a VERY near death experience to get there. He changed the subject of conversation to hobbies, and he was surprised to hear that she liked to cook and bake, as well as paint. Pretty soon, hours had flown by. The sweets cart rolled up, and a woman knocked on the cabin door.

"Anything from the sweet cart, dearies?" the older woman asked. Bethany leapt up and took out a few sickles.

"Any Pumpkin Patsies?" she asked. She was handed five of the sweets, and she returned to the cabin. Severus arched a brow at her. "What?" she blushed. "It's a weakness of mine. Muggle sweets aren't as good."

She offered one to him, but he refused it. "I've not a taste for them." He had a much better liking for watching her enjoy her surroundings.

"You've got to be kidding!" Neville Longbottom gasped. "Professor Snape?"

"On the train," Harry answered.

"In Muggle clothing," Ginny added.

"With OUR Aunt Timble!" Ron threw his arms in the air. "All lovey- dovey!"

"Oh man. I'm SO sorry, Ron." Neville gave him his condolences.

"I don't want to hear from an Uncle Snape!" his voice became shrill, and Hermione shushed him.

"They ARE in the next cabin over, you know." she reminded him.

"Come on, we're almost to the school. Let's get our robes on."

When the Hogwarts Express stopped, Severus and Bethany gathered the few things they brought with them, and picked up their owls, Thanatos and Hypnos. After they had everything in order, they stepped off the train and onto the platform outside Hogsmeade.

"Snape?" a gruff familiar voice called, and Severus froze, then spun on his heels. He was still in Muggle clothing.

"Yes?" he said with a sneer. No reason to waste niceness with people he wasn't in love with.

"Blimey! I thought tha' was you!" Hagrid clapped a large hand on Severus' back, almost knocking him over. Bethany giggled. "Oh, hello!" Hagrid greeted her. "Who migh' yeh be?"

"I am Professor Bethany Timble, the new Transfiguration and Muggle Studies teacher. I guess I haven't seen you, since I've been so focused on the castle itself and not the grounds." she shook his enormous hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Well, the both o' yeh better hurry and apparate to the school gates. Don't want ter miss the banquet, after all." Hagrid gave her a wink, and as she giggled, Snape took her hand, and they dissaparated with a pop.

Hagrid's smile disappeared with them. "Doesn't deserve her," he muttered. "First years!"


	7. Harsh reality

After they made it to the school gates, they practically flew to Snape's chambers, where they quick-changed into the robes for the banquet. Snape wore his normal black teaching robes, while Bethany's were a dark blue, and fitted in a way that made her hourglass figure very alluring. Snape had to force himself not to stare.

They made it to the faculty table just in time, as only moments later, the first years were brought in, and the sorting ceremony began. About half an hour later, Snape had about thirty more Slytherins under his wing, and Hufflepuff had about twenty newcomers. Fifteen went to Revenclaw, and Twenty-three Gryffindors were introduced. Professor McGonagall stepped up to the golden owl podium, and started giving her speech.

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts! I am the Headmistress, but you may call me Professor McGonagall. This school has gone through many changes through the last few years, but now we have once again peace in this place. As this is the beginning of a new term, I'd like to introduce our heads of house. Professor Sprout, teacher of Herbology, is the head of Hufflepuff." she gestured to the small, stout woman, who stood and gave a small wave. "Professor Flitwick of Charms is head of Ravenclaw."

The poor man had to stand on his chair to be seen, for he was so small.

"And Professor Snape, of Defense Against the Dark Arts, is head of the Slytherin House." Severus stood and gave a nod. He couldn't seem too pleased with how smoothly McGonagall had filled Dumbledor's roll as Headmaster. She was much better than he was at it. She continued on as he sat.

"As I am now Headmistress, I cannot be head of Gryffindor House any longer, so I have a new Transfiguration teacher, who will also teach Muggle Studies. She will be the new head of Gryffindor."

'No.' thought Severus. 'Oh, no, no, No, NO!'

"I would like to introduce Professor Timble."

Bethany stood, and Gryffindor tables erupted in loud applause, as did the other housed, though quite a bit more quietly. Severus turned a shade of white quite unlike him. She hadn't shared THIS little nugget of information with him.

Meanwhile, a certain Gryffindor admired his new favorite professor. Seamus leaned over to Dean Thomas and murmured, "we HAVE to see her."

Dean nodded in agreement.

"I must remind all of you not to enter the Forbidden Forest, and to stay out of other student dormitories! And it is fine to polish your wand in the common room, but it NOT fine to 'polish your wand' in the common rooms!" Professor McGonagall got a laugh from this, and she finished her speech. "Now, please enjoy the beginning of term feast!"

Food appeared on the tables, and Bethany glanced down to see her goblet filled with a red liquid. Upon tasting it, she found it to be elf-made wine. Her sweet tooth took over, and she drank half the goblet before Hagrid, who was sitting next to her, noticed.

"Woah!" he warned. "Don' go o'erboard wi' that. It can come back to bite yeh."

She nodded and put the goblet down like a child following a parent's orders. Then she looked down the table. "What's wrong with Severus?"

Severus. They were on first name basis, then? "Oh, ah, well, yeh see, he's just a bit grumpy. Probably because you're the head of the house that always rivals Slytherin."

"Hm. Guess I'll be having a talk with him tonight then, eh?" she arched a brow at Snape's grouchiness.

After they ate, Bethany felt almost ill. Hagrid was right to tell her to take it easy on the wine. She made sure the head boy and girl of Gryffindor were leading the rest of them up to their common room, and that they knew the password was 'pickles.' Somewhere along the way, she lost track of Severus, but she figured she would run in to him in, if not along the way to, his chambers.

Behind her, a Seamus Finnigan trailed awkwardly behind her. When she entered Snape's chambers, a soft gasp was heard, and he ran back to report his findings.

When Bethany came into the chambers, she found Severus reading while soft music played in the background from the Wizard Wireless Radio. He looked up from his book.

"Why, hello. It's so nice to see the head of Gryffindor." he sneered.

"Hello, Severus. Yes, I suppose it is rather nice, especially when I hadn't expected the job in the first place." she cooly returned, and seated herself next to him. He put the book down. "Severus, don't let a silly house rivalry get in the way of our relationship."

"What relationship? We've never established anything but feelings for one another." he felt like a child the moment his sulky words left his mouth.

"Well, I was hoping that you would be kind enough to recognize me as someone like a lover," she glowered. "But now I see that friendship is all you have to offer, if even that!"

She marched to her room, and he glared at the doors of her chamber, which she had slammed behind her. For a few hours, he glared, and when she didn't emerge to apologize, he admitted to himself that he was being stupidly ignorant. This woman loved him, and he was being a child!

He stood from the armchair he had sat himself in, and changed into his nightclothes. He decided the last thing he would do was ask for forgiveness. Severus opened the doors to her room to find it dark. The stripe of light fell across Bethany's sleeping form splayed out on the bed instead of in the covers. Severus gently tucked her into the warm covers, only to find her shaking and twitching.

"No..." she whimpered, and his heart seemed to stop. "Don't hurt my family... don't hurt Severus."

He climbed onto the bed, and he hugged her shivering body to his. She seemed to relax immediately. A satisfying smile crossed his lips just before Severus succumbed to slumber.


	8. rumors and steam sorry it's so short

The morning started with a bang. Or, in Snape's case, 'Blue Orchid' by the White Stripes. His eyes flew open wide in surprise, and he fell out of the bed with an "Oomf!"

When he dragged himself up from the floor, he was shocked to see Bethany in such a manner.

She was half dressed, singing along to the American Muggle music, swinging around... a shiny stripper pole. She hooked a leg around it, then flipped upside down on it, when she noticed him.

"Good morning, Severus!" she chimed.

"What is that racket?" he grumped as usual.

"It's muggle music! They sure know how to loosen up!" Bethany chirped.

'Ugh. Morning person,' thought Snape as her hair brushed along the floor.

"Come on, silly! We've got to go get ourselves cleaned up for class!"

"You're absolutely SURE about what you saw?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I swear!" Seamus crossed his heart.

"That git! If he puts a hand on her, I'll get his head on a pike!" Ron snarled.

"Ron, that's unreasonable," Ginny sighed. "She's a grown woman. If she wants to... go shagging one of our professors, she can. Even if he IS Snape."

"Well, perhaps we should get a closer look. See if she was just wishing him goodnight or something," Seamus offered. "We'll follow her around, and if she starts snogging him, we'll know for sure."

"And we'll be sick," Ron muttered.

A few minutes later, they caught sight of her. Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Seamus quietly followed her into the shower room. It was quite steamy, and humid to boot, as Ginny found out by the curls forming in her hair. Her Aunt Timble stepped in front of an empty shower, and began undressing. Ron covered his eyes.

"Do we HAVE to follow her the whole day?" Harry whispered to Seamus, who seemed to be drinking in the sight quite well.

"Of course! If we miss a moment, she might do it and we won't know!" Seamus hissed back.

Bethany had begun undressing further, and Ron and Harry left, unable to bear it. They DID have Transfiguration class first, after all, and it WAS Ron's aunt. They left under the invisibility cloak, just as Severus entered. He was carrying his class robes, as well as some emerald ones for Bethany and a few toiletries.

"Bethany, darling," Severus pecked her cheek with a kiss, just as Seamus had rubbed his eyes, missing it. "You forgot your robes for today."

Ginny and Seamus left, as Bethany had removed the last article of clothing, and they weren't supposed to be there anyway.

"Thank you, Severus dear." Bethany turned to receive her robes, then proceeded to shower with Snape.


End file.
